The invention relates to a device for detachable fastening of hose or pipe ends.
Such a device may comprise at least two part shells which are flexibly connected to each other at their ends and provided on their sides with flanges directed radially inwards for pressing a hose end against a socket and/or for gripping behind an annular collar on a pipe end, and with a clamping lever lock connecting the adjoining ends of two part shells, the clamping lever being flexibly secured to the first of these part shells, whereas a spring secured to the clamping lever acts on the second part shell.
In a device of this type, the part shells are held together in the peripheral direction by the spring, i.e., the spring is not only stressed by the force required for holding the part shells together, but also by other forces, which may stress the device in the radial or peripheral direction. In a device for securing a hose end on a socket these forces are the radial contact forces required for pressing on the hose end. However, unforeseen radial stresses may also occur during connection of two rigid pipe ends, e.g., as a result of inaccurate outside diameters of the pipe ends or dirt on the supporting areas of the flanges. Such forces may also be caused by other effects, e.g., hooking of the device on an obstacle. In every case the spring may be subjected to particularly heavy stresses, viz., not only temporarily, but even continously if the above-mentioned dimensional inaccuracies or dirt are present.